nl_arrowversefandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Orlin Dwyer
: "She's all I think about, Flash. And I'm making the world safe for her. Every meta-human must go." "Then what about you? You're a meta-human now." "I am, and after you're gone, I'll join you." : -Orlin Dwyer en de Flash over Orlin's kruistocht Orlin Dwyer, beter gekend als Cicada, is een seriemoordenaar met het doel om alle meta-mensen te doden. Hij is de broer van een niet genaamde, overleden vrouw en de oom en voogd van de comateuze Grace Gibbons. Biografie Begin van zijn leven Orlin Dwyer groeide op in het Midwesten. Hier kwam hij in en uit de jeugdgevangenis. Orlin had een zus maar ze waren erg afgelegen van elkaar tijdens hun volwassenheid. Orlin verhuisde uiteindelijk naar Central City en werd een werknemer van Szrek Chemicals in 2016. "Vader" worden Op een nacht, vroeg in 2017, werd er op Orlin's deur geklopt door een agent. Die agent deelde mee dat zijn zus en haar man gedood waren in een meta-mens aanval. Hierdoor moest hun dochter, Grace Gibbons, bij Orlin blijven aangezien hij haar nabestaande was. Orlin was hier niet op voorbereid and wilde niet echt zorgen voor een kind. Hierdoor hadden hij en Grace geen goede relatie met elkaar. Na een tijd begon Grace in de problemen te raken op school. Ze begon zich slecht te gedragen tegenover haar klasgenoten. Toon Orlin haar erover aansprak, reageerde ze boos dat hij haar ouder niet was en dat ze hem evenveel haatte als hij zichzelf haatte. Geschokt hierdoor, wist Orlin dat hij iets moest veranderen aan zijn houding. Hier kort na regelde Orlin dat ze konden verhuizen naar zijn neef, Robbie,'s huis. Daar, verontschuldigde Orlin zich tegen haar en gaf hij toe dat het waar was wat ze zei over het feit dat hij zichzelf haatte. Doorheen de tijd creëerden Orlin en Grace een band tijdens het repareren van het huis en het bouwen van een poppenhuis voor Grace. Orlin begon hierdoor van haar te houden als zijn eigen dochter. Meta-mens worden Een jaar later, op 22 mei 2018, besloot Orlin Grace mee te nemen naar de Central City Kermis om de dag te vieren waarop hij haar beloofde te veranderen. Plots begon de Verlichting waardoor Orlin, Grace en iedereen op de kermis flauwvielen terwijl de S.T.A.R. Labs sateliet werkte aan hun hersenen. Toen de Flash en XS de sateliet vernietigde, waardoor deze ontplofte, werden ze wakker. Ze probeerden te ontkomen aan de stukken van de sateliet die neerregenden op Central City, maar de kern van de sateliet explodeerde in hun buurt. Hierdoor kwam er een scherf in de vorm van een bliksemschicht in Orlin's borstkas terecht en werd Grace in het hoofd geraakt door een ander stuk van de sateliet. Orlin bracht Grace naar het Central City Ziekenhuis waar Dr. Ambres hen hielp. Nadat de sherf uit Orlin verwijderd was mocht hij naar Grace, die in een coma belandt was. Dr. Ambres zei dat ze misschien nooit zou kunnen ontwaken uit dit coma. Orlin beschuldigde zichzelf omdat hij haar niet kon beschermen maar Ambres zei dat het niet zijn schuld was maar die van de meta-mensen in de stad. Nadat zij wegging zag Orlin de Flash op televisie en het nieuwsbericht dat een meta was ontsnapt van de politie. Orlin was zo kwaad dat de bliksemdolk plots naar zijn hand vloog. Toen beloofde Orlin aan Grace dat hij het goed zou maken en elk meta-mens in de wereld zou doden. Cicada worden Toen William Lang werd getransporteerd naar Iron Heights stopte Cicada de truck door zijn dolk in de grond te gooien en een krachtveld te genereren. Na een korte woordenwisseling met de politie, waarbij er een paar zwaar gewond raakten, ging Cicada naar de achterkant van de truck. Daar probeerde hij William te doden, die zijn krachten gebruikte om vrij te komen en terug te vechten. Het gevecht leek eerst goed te gaan voor hem, maar toen absorbeerde de dolk William's krachten waardoor Cicada hem gemakkelijk kon neerhalen en hem fataal neerstak in zijn borstkas. Hierna ging Orlin terug naar de Szrek Chemicals-fabriek waar een medewerker aan hem vroeg of hij weeral in een gevecht was geweest. Dit bevestigde Orlin en nadat deze medewerker vertrok plaatste hij zijn dolk en masker in zijn kluisje. Oorlog met Team Flash Achter Block aangaan Toen de Flash en XS Vanessa Jansen hadden gestopt, toonde Cicada zichzelf aan de groep nadat hij Vanessa had gespietst met zijn dolk. Nadat XS verdween om Vanessa naar het ziekenhuis te brengen, gooide Cicada zijn dolk in de grond om de krachten van de Flash, de Elongated Man en Vibe te absorberen. Ookal probeerde de drie tegen Cicada te vechten was het duidelijk dat hij de betere vechter was in deze situatie. Toen hij de Flash neerhad wilde hij hem doden met zijn dolk totdat XS arriveerde en "Dad!" riep. Cicada was geaffecteerd door de ouder-kind relatie en besloot de scène te verlaten voordat de politie er arriveerde. Achter Vibe aangaan Terwijl Team Flash probeerde achter Cicada aan te gaan, hield Cicada Joe West gevangen om zo Vibe te kunnen lokken. Cecille Horton las Joe's gedachten, maar Joe waarschuwde haar via zijn gedachten dat ze niet op haar paniekknop mocht drukken. Dit deed ze wel toen hun baby begon te huilen, waardoor Cicada afgeleid werd door Vibe, wie hij tackelde, terug door de breach waardoor Vibe kwam, een bos in. Hier had Cicada Vibe in zijn schouder gestoken zodat hij hem naar zich toe kon trekken. Toen verscheen de Flash, wiens krachten meteen geabsorbeerd werden. Zij vochten totdat XS verscheen met een een reactor die ze aan Vibe gaf. Vibe gooide hem naar Cicada die hem terugreflecteerde. De reactor explodeerde, maar Vibe breachte nog op tijd weg. Cicada ging ervan uit dat hij Vibe gedood had en besloot, nadat hij zichzelf zag bloeden, het bos te verlaten. Een week later, was Orlin in de fabriek aan het werken toen Harrison Sherloque Wells en Ralph Dibny binnen kwamen om naar iemand te zoeken met een gelijkaardig masker als Cicada. Spijtig genoeg voor hen had iedereen in de fabriek zo'n masker. Toen Orlin later thuiskwam had hij enorm veel pijn. Hij viel neer en greep een metalen pijp om terug recht te raken. Deze pijp verpletterde hij, tot zijn verrassing, helemaal. Nog een week later, was Orlin van een koffie aan het genieten in CC Jitters toen zijn dolk aangaf dat een nieuw meta-mens, Raelene Sharp, naast hem passeerde. Deze persoon volgde hij tot op de parking waar ze vochten. Net toen Raelene dacht dat ze aan het winnen was werd ze in haar borstkas gespietst door de dolk, wat fataal was. Die avond werd hij bezocht door Ambres die hem boodschappen bracht. Ze zag Orlin op de grond liggen van de pijn en bood aan om hem te helpen maar hij weigerde dit aan te nemen aangezien het hem sterker maakte. Orlin bezocht zijn nichtje op Thanksgiving toen hij Barry Allen op de gang hoorde. Hij was op zoek naar Grace's ouders maar vertrok nadat Ambres hem had vertelt dat haar ouders overleden waren. Later die dag belde Ambres met Orlin en vertelde hem dat het misschien een beter idee was als hij wegbleef van Grace. Toch verscheen hij 's avonds met bloemen voor haar. Gevecht met heel Team Flash Orlin was zijn nichtje opnieuw aan het bezoeken toen hij buiten een flits zag. Toen hij uit het raam keek zag hij dat het de Flash was, dus ging hij naar buiten als Cicada. Hij praatte met de Flash tot hij doorhad dat ze met 4 waren. Toen de anderen verschenen probeerde Cicada zijn dolk te gooien om één van hen te raken maar hij miste vanwege de magneet die de Flash had geplaatst. Hierna breachte ze de dolk naar de ruimte. Team Flash dacht dat ze gewonnen hadden totdat Cicada de dolk helemaal vanuit de ruimte tot zich roepte. Toen verschenen Caitlin en Sherloque die hij aanviel met de dolk. Net toen hij de Flash wilde aanvallen verscheen Killer Frost die Cicada raakte met een ijsstraal. Hierna stond hij op en vloog hij weg. Achter de lijst meta-mensen aangaan Na het gevecht met de Flash besloot Orlin om thuis te blijven totdat Ambres hem een lijst bracht van meta-mensen van de CCPD. Deze lijst gebruikte hij om Carl Bork, die ergens aan het inbreken was met Matthew Norvock, te vinden. Cicada begon te vechten met Bork totdat hij beseft dat Norvock ook een meta was. Bork kon Cicada nog tegenhouden terwijl Norvock wegliep. Uiteindelijk stak Cicada Bork neer en doodde hem. Diezelfde avond doodde hij nog 2 andere metas, Kira May en Dwayne Geist. Cicada was aan het vechten met nog een meta toen Team Flash verscheen. Hij had de meta kunnen steken in haar zij maar ze leefde nog toen Team Flash hem tegenhield. Toen Caitlin de meta probeerde te helpen haalde Cicada de resterende leden van het team neer. Hij stak toen XS in haar schouder en brak haar rug. Hierna gooide hij haar op de grond en vloog weg. Later die dag viel Cicada Shawna Baez aan, die net aan het praten was met de Flash. Hij vocht met de Flash totdat deze samen met Shawna wegbreachte. Toen de metas van de lijst samen met Team Flash in een warenhuis waren om te ontsnappen aan Cicada, viel hij de helicopter aan waardoor deze niet meer kon landen. Toen absorbeerde hij de krachten van al de metas. De metas verlieten het gebouw samen met de Elongated Man terwijl de Flash en Killer Frost met Cicada vochten. Toen de Flash neer was kon Frost Cicada snijden met een ijsdolk waarna ze beide de grond op werden geblazen door een krachtveld van Cicada's dolk. Deze werd daarna naar Frost gegooid maar miste en raakte Norvock bijna, wat ook niet gebeurde. Terwijl de dolk terugkwam naar Cicada hield Frost hem tegen waardoor de Flash zijn krachten weer kon gebruiken. De Flash sloeg Cicada makkelijk neer toen hij zijn woede tegen hem gebruikte maar werd afgeleid door XS die hem smeekte om Cicada niet te doden. Hierdoor kon Cicada ontsnappen. Die avond bladerde Orlin door een plakboek met op waarin eerst artikels van Vibe plakten en op de volgende pagina's artikels van XS. Toekomsten Verwijderde toekomst In een alternatieve toekomst was het mogelijk David Hersch die het lot zou moeten krijgen om Cicada te worden, dus was Orlin niet Cicada in deze toekomst. Deze toekomst is alleen verondersteld omdat Harrison Sherloque Wells al op meerere Aardes Cicada heeft ontmaskerd als David Hersch. Deze toekomst is hoogstwaarschijnlijk verandert toen Nora hielp in de vernietiging van de S.T.A.R. Labs sateliet. Potentiële toekomst In een potentiële toekomst komt Cicada terug naar Central City nadat de Flash verdwijnt in de Crisis van 2024. Hij dood nog 152 meta-mensen, met een groeiend aantal doden, zo heeft hij meer doden dan Zoom of de Red Death. Personaliteit Voordat hij Grace Gibbons aangenomen had was Orlin een lui en onverantwoordelijke persoon. Dit veranderde een tijdje nadat Grace bij hem kwam wonen maar na de gevolgen van de Verlichting veranderde Orlin compleet. Hij werd roekeloos en wil er nu alles aan doen om meta-mensen te doden. Zowel de slechte metas als de goede. Het kan hem ook niet schelen of hij gewone mensen enorm beschadigd in zijn missie. Hij geeft ook niets meer om zijn eigen leven aangezien hij van plan is zijn eigen leven te nemen nadat zijn missie voltooid is. Krachten en gaven Huidige krachten * Meta-menselijke fysiologie: 'Door de scherf van de S.T.A.R. Labs sateliet die geladen was met donkere materie en Orlin raakte, werd Orlin's DNA veranderd en zijn cellen werden opgeladen, dit veranderde hem in een meta-mens en gaf hem dus toegang tot zijn krachten. ** 'Bliksemdolk-connectie: '''Door deze scherf kreeg Orlin een connectie met de bliksemdolk. Zo kan Orlin hem van op afstand besturen. *** '''Krachten absorptie: '''De dolk heeft de krachten om de krachten van meta-mensen, die voortkomen uit donkere materie, te absorberen. *** '''Elektriciteits generatie: '''De dolk kan rode electriciteit genereren. *** '''Krachtvelden creëren: '''Wanneer de dolk in de grond word gestoken creëert hij een krachtveld van rode energie. *** '''Meta-mensen opsporen: '''De dolk gloeit rood wanneer er een meta-mens, die voortkomt uit donkere materie, in de buurt is. ** '''Vlucht: Orlin kan vliegen met zeer hoge snelheden. ** Supermenselijke kracht: Orlin bezit een zeer grote kracht. Zo kan hij een metalen pijp met de blote hand samenpersen. *** Supermenselijke bestendigheid: '''Orlin bezit een zeer hoge bestendigheid. Zo moest de Flash 2.86 joule energie gebruiken om Orlin te kunnen bevechten. ** '''Voorkennis: Orlin kan schimmen van de nabije toekomst zien. Zo zag hij zichzelf op de grond liggen voordat hij in elkaar stortte. Huidige gaven * 'Meester-strijder/krijgskunstenaar: '''Orlin kan zichzelf zeer goed verdedigen en is een zeer sterke tegenstander in een gevecht zo kan hij zelfs zonder zijn krachten winnen van zeer sterken tegenstanders. ** '''Expert messengebruiker: '''Orlin is zeer goed in het vechten met een mes aangezien zijn dolk het wapen is dat hij voornamelijk gebruikt om te vechten. Hij kan ook zeer goed messen van op een afstand werpen. * '''Expert opspeurder: '''Orlin is erg goed in het opsporen van meta-mensen aan de hand van zijn dolk. * '''Ontembare wil/hoge pijn tolerantie: '''Hoewel Orlin enorm veel pijn heeft van de scherf in zijn borstkas blijft hij doorbijten om zijn missie te kunnen voltooien. * '''Heimelijkheid/infiltratie: '''Orlin kan heel goed mensen sluiperig benaderen zonder dat ze hem zien of horen. Zo kon hij Joe West in zijn huis aanvallen. * '''Intimidatie: '''Door zijn status als meta-mens seriemoordenaar zijn mensen erg snel bang van Orlin. Huidige zwakheden * '''Alternatieve meta-menselijke krachten: '''De bliksemdolk kan alleen maar de krachten van meta-mensen die voortkomen van donkere materie absorberen. Dit betekent dat meta-mensen die niet van donkere materie voortkomen, zoals Killer Frost, nog steeds hun krachten kunnen gebruiken tegen hem. * '''Multitasking: '''Hoewel de dolk veer krachten bezit kan Orlin maar één van deze krachten tegelijkertijd gebruiken. Zo kon de Flash zijn krachten weer gebruiken wanneer Orlin de dolk gebruikte tegen Killer Frost. * '''Donkere materie scherf: '''De scherf in Orlin's borstkas, die hem krachten geeft, is ook hetgeen wat hem beschadigde. De scherf heeft zijn bortskas beschadigd en ook zijn long waardoor Orlin moeite heeft om te ademen. Zeker wanneer hij zichzelf inspant. Uitrusting Huidige uitrusting * 'Bliksemdolk: 'De scherf, van de S.T.A.R. Labs sateliet, die Orlin raakte vormde een connectie met hem. Hierdoor kon hij de scherf gebruiken als dolk om hem te helpen met meta-mensen te doden. * 'Masker: 'Orlin draagt een industrieel masker dat zijn identiteit beschermt en zijn stem moduleert wanneer hij praat. Het helpt hem ook wanneer hij zichzelf inspant wat moeilijk is vanwegen zijn longproblemen. Verschijningen The Flash Achter de schermen * In de DC comics is David Hersch een schurk genaamd Cicada. Hij is de vijand van de Wally West Flash. Hier is hij een meta-mens die andere mensen doodde met zijn bliksemdolm om energie te verzamelen om zijn dode vrouw terug tot leven te brengen. Er was ook een sekte, geleid door hem. ** Hoogstwaarschijnlijk hebben de producers geen sekte toegevoegd aan de verhaallijn van Cicada omdat dat te veel zou lijken op de verhaallijn van Dr. Alchemy in seizoen 3. Categorie:Meta-mensen Categorie:Personages Categorie:Personages van Aarde Één Categorie:Schurken Categorie:Seriemoordenaars Categorie:Overeenkomingen met de comics Categorie:Hoofd-schurken Categorie:Tijd aberraties Categorie:Vigilantes